


Another Hunt

by captaindestiel1



Series: Wincest smut [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Brother Dean, Bottom Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Slut Sam, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Sex in the Impala, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Top Dean Winchester, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is on another hunt and leaves the boys alone in the Impala to keep Sam out of harms way. Little does he know what his sons do behind his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Hunt

"Dean watch your brother." John leaned into the window of the impala, he was packing for yet another hunt. There was a windigo in the woods, Bobby waiting at a waypoint only a few miles away to help John with the hunt. After Sam nearly got bit by a vamp last hunt, John insisted Dean stay behind to watch him.

Dean rolled his eyes at the sentence he was sure his father practiced in front of a mirror every night. "I know Dad." Dean sighed, shooting a smug smirk at Sam while his father's back was turned to pack up some guns. "I'll take really good care of Sammy." Dean licked his lips for emphasis and Sam blushed. Ever since Sam hit puberty the brothers had been fooling around behind John's back. It was completely consensual, Sam might be only fourteen but he made his own decisions and if he didn't want Dean, he would have said so.

It felt like forever before John started towards the woods, the moment he disappeared into the trees Dean pounced his brother.

"Dean!" Sam protested under the olders weight. "You're heavy! Besides, dad might come back." Dean responded by putting his full weight down, a smug grin spread across his face.

"Come on Sam, dad's gone. I know you want to fool around." Dean grinded against Sam, the younger moaning when his erection rubbed against Dean's through thin jean fabric. "Do you like teasing me?" Dean continued. "The whole ride here you were driving me nuts. Licking your lips, making bedroom eyes at me and don't think I didn't notice you palming your little cock through your jeans." Dean breathed hotly into Sam's ear and smiled as the body under him bucked and moaned.

"De. Deaaan." Sam whined, bucking his hips up to gain some friction.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean pressed harder against Sam's crotch. "What do you want? Do you want your big brother's cock in your ass?" Sam moaned at Dean's words, reaching up to pull Dean into a kiss, moaning out "Yes." against the other hunter's lips.

"Fuck me Dean. Please fucking pound my hole until I can't walk anymore and I feel you for days." Sam moaned into Dean's mouth.

"Fuck Sammy. So fucking dirty." Dean breathed, digging his nails into the leather of the impala. "Can't wait to fuck that sweet hole of yours."

With much difficulty in the small space both brother's shed their clothes. Sam's ass was now in the air, Dean's fingers stretching his tight little pink hole as he stroked himself with his free hand. Sam moaned into the seat of the impala, a litany of "please" and "Dean" fell from the hunter's lips as his brother worked him open.

"God Sammy, you're so beautiful like this." Dean breathed, twisting his fingers so they brushed up right against Sam's prostate. Sam let out a pained whine, pushing his ass back to get Dean to hit that spot again.

"D-Dean please...want it...now." Sam was drooling into the seat, his legs barely able to keep him up. 

"Such a good boy for me." Dean praised, licking a quick stripe along Sam's entrance before grabbing the bottle of lube they kept hidden under the back seat. "Remember to breathe Sammy." Dean heard his brother give out a long exhale as he lubed up his dick. Sam gasped as Dean eased past his entrance, carefully taking inch by inch until he bottomed out. "Fuck." Dean bit his lip, moaning at the tightness as Sam clenched around him.

"Fuck, Sam" Dean draped himself over the younger Winchester, warm chest sliding against the younger's sweaty back as he started rocking his hips. "So fucking tight, so warm, God Sam you're so fucking perfect." Sam moaned at the praise, pushing his ass back to take Dean in further. The windows of the Impala began to fog up, heavy pants and moans were accompanied by the slap of skin on skin as Dean picked up his pace. One hand was gripped tight enough on Sam's hip to bruise, the other tangled in matted brown hair. 

"So fucking good Sam." Dean breathed into Sam's ear and the body under him moaned. "So beautiful. Do you like being fucked? Fucked by me? Moaning like a good little whore while your big brother pounds your slutty little hole?"

"Yes." Sam gasped out, his cock straining between his legs. "Yes, such a slut for you. Only you Dean, only ah-" Sam cried out as he came all over the leather of the Impala below him.

"God Sammy." Dean tugged his hair tighter and Sam whined at the pain. "Cumming on my cock alone, just like a good little slut-fuck!" Dean howled as his emptied himself into Sam, giving slow lazy thrusts through his orgasm. Sam shivered as he felt Dean's dick twitch inside of him, his legs nearly giving out from under him as Dean pulled out. "Be still." Dean ordered, pulling Sam's cheeks apart and licking his release from his brother's quivering entrance. Sam moaned like a good little whore as his brother licked him clean, delving his tongue in deep to get as much of the cum out as he could. After a few minutes Dean pulled back, savoring the salty taste on his tongue. Once he cleaned both he and Sam up they shifted positions so Sam was laying on top of Dean, nose nuzzling his chest.

"You okay?" Dean carded his fingers through Sam's shaggy hair. 

"Mmmhm." Sam smiled against his brother's chest. "How long do you think dad will be gone?"

"Id say..." Dean started math over in his head, Windigos don't take long to dispose of. "Another four or five rounds of sex. Sound good?"

"Awesome." Sam smiled up at his brother, rutting his already hardening dick against Dean's hip. Dean gave a playful growl, claiming his brother's lips with his own. He hoped John would go solo on another hunt again soon. Until then, those four or five rounds he promised.


End file.
